


Innuendo Fail

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fails at sexual innuendos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendo Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 12 (vampire, suck)

Draco,

We’ve just closed the latest vampire case here in Greece. It was very hard, as we’ve had to slide up and down long and narrow shafts to get to their lair. Also, the entrance was a very tight hole and the heat inside was very intense. I suspect the wind doesn’t blow there as these vampires are sensitive to everything. I wanted to burst some fireworks just to scare them.

Anyway, I thrust we’ll be cumming home tomorrow and I hope to see you then.

Love,  
Harry

 

Harry,

You suck at innuendos. Next time just ask for sex.

D


End file.
